


on rulership

by Blue_Rive



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon Bad Things Happen, Character Study, Gen, Short One Shot, this is warnings-light bc i gloss over a lot of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rive/pseuds/Blue_Rive
Summary: There is a person Skraak thinks should be in charge of the kobolds, and that person isn't Hamid.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Skraak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	on rulership

**Author's Note:**

> me: aw i liked skraak better when he wasn't so grumpy  
> [takes a moment to re-evaluate that statement]  
> huh that was kind of a fucked up thing to think maybe i should actually think/care about this character more
> 
> this is quite short but i wanted to write him a proper character study

Skraak’s been scared for a while now. His people have been under threat, and hurt, and afraid, and  _ broken,  _ and there was nothing he could have done about it. So what if he was defensive? So what if he’d leaped for revenge the first chance he got? So what if he was angry? He had a right to feel that way, dammit. And he was tired of that mercenary group, or whatever they were, coming in with some savior deal. (Skraak wasn’t sure what they were. Their name said ‘mercenary group’ in the title but they were also apparently saving the world, which he didn’t think mercenary groups usually did.) 

Hamid’s not a bad person, but he’s irritating. Skraak was the leader of the group, before everything- before everything happened. (And it’s stupid, how his thoughts still stumble over his past like that. It makes sense, but it can’t be  _ his  _ problem. The other kobolds need to cope and deal with it, and he’ll give them all the time they need to do that, but he’s the one who has to stay strong and lead them through it.) He’s the one who should be in charge, not some random who just waltzed up one day. 

Sure, that might not be fair. Hamid’s decently powerful and seems to be descended from or related to a dragon somehow, which would make him quite impressive.  _ If  _ he had any experience in leading whatsoever. He’s managing to be better than before, but the only way to be lower than that bar would be to dig through the earth’s core. 

He’s careful with them, but not in any kind of helpful way. When he’d realized they’d been guarding him night and day, he’d just- ordered them all to go to sleep, like as long as he gave the  _ right  _ orders, it wouldn’t matter that they were still following at his beck and call. 

Skraak just- he wants all his people to be okay, and he wants to be in control of that. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you liked! this is my first rqg fic and i'd like to know how i did


End file.
